fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Robot Wars OU
Super Robot Wars OU (スーパーロボット大戦OU Sūpā Robotto Taisen OU) is an upcoming tactical role-playing game developed by Sega and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Development and management is handled by Sega, and B.B. Studio participates in supervision and scenario production. It is the twelfth standalone entry to the Super Robot Wars series, a side-project of the "International Era" series and a port of Super Robot Wars X-Ω, with the game's continued focus on the massive crossover between different mecha anime series. It is slated for release on the Nintendo Switch in Japan and Asia on June 19, 2019. OU stands for Operation Universe. Series List *Mazinger Z: Infinity **Mazinkaiser (Banpresto Original) *Getter Robo Armageddon **Getter Robo Daikessen *UFO Robot Grendizer **Grendizer Giga (Debut) *Chōdenji Robo Combattler V *Chōdenji Machine Voltes V *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Sengoku Majin GōShōgun *Aura Battler Dunbine **New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine *Armored Trooper Votoms *Special Armored Battalion Dorvack (Debut) *Lightspeed Electroid Albegas (Debut) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God *Aim for the Top! Gunbuster *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar *Full Metal Panic *Overman King Gainer *Genesis of Aquarion *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven *Zegapain (Debut) *Sgt. Frog *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Code Geass: Oz the Reflection (Debut) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone **Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance *Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (Debut) *Crayon Shin-chan (Debut) *Godzilla (Debut) *Godzilla vs. Evangelion (Debut) Characters Ashi Productions Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God *Shinobu Fujiwara *Sara Yuki *Masato Shikibu *Ryo Shiba Sengoku Majin GōShōgun *Shingo Hojo *Remy Shimada *Killy Gagley Special Armored Battalion Dorvack *Masato Mugen Bones Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven *Renton Thurston *Eureka *Holland Novak Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (Debut) *Takuto Tsunashi Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon/Getter Robo Daikessen *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Gainax Aim for the Top! Gunbuster *Noriko Takaya *Kazumi Amano Khara Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone/Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance *Shinji Ikari *Rei Ayanami *Asuka Langley Shikinami Kyoto Animation Full Metal Panic! *Sousuke Sagara Satelight Genesis of Aquarion *Apollo *Silvia de Alisia Shin-Ei Animation Crayon Shin-chan (Debut) *Shinnosuke Nohara Sunrise Armored Trooper Votoms *Chirico Cuvie Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama *Cham Huau New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine *Shion Zaba *Silky Mau Chōdenji Machine Voltes V *Ken'ichi Gō *Ippei Mine *Daijirō Gō *Hiyoshi Gō *Megumi Oka Chōdenji Robo Combattler V *Hyouma Aoi *Juuzou Naniwa *Daisaku Nishikawa *Chizuru Nanbara *Kosuke Kita Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Lelouch vi Britannia *Suzaku Kururugi *Kallen Stadtfeld *C.C. Code Geass: Oz the Reflection (Debut) *Oldrin Zevon *Orpheus Zevon Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kira Yamato *Shinn Asuka *Athrun Zala Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei *Allelujah Haptism Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjō Haran The King of Braves GaoGaiGar *Guy Shishioh Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga Sgt. Frog *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo Zegapain (Debut) *Kyo Sogoru Toei Lightspeed Electroid Albegas (Debut) *Daisaku Enjoji *Tetsuya Jin *Hotaru Mizuki Mazinger Z: Infinity/Mazinkaiser (Banpresto Original) *Koji Kabuto *Shiro Kabuto *Tetsuya Tsurugi UFO Robot Grendizer/Grendizer Giga (Debut) *Duke Fleed Toho Godzilla (Debut)/Godzilla vs. Evangelion (Debut) *Godzilla *Mothra *King Ghidorah (NPC) Cast Ashi Productions Cast *Tōru Furuya - Masato Mugen *Mami Koyama - Remy Shimada *Shigeru Nakahara - Masato Shikibu *Ken Narita - Shingo Hojo *Hideyuki Tanaka - Killy Gagley *Yuriko Yamamoto - Sara Yuki *Takumi Yamazaki - Ryo Shiba *Kazuki Yao - Shinobu Fujiwara Bones Cast *Keiji Fujiwara - Holland Novak *Mamoru Miyano - Takuto Tsunashi *Kaori Nazuka - Eureka *Yuko Sanpei - Renton Thurston Brain's Base Cast *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin Gainax Cast *Noriko Hidaka - Noriko Takaya *Rei Sakuma - Kazumi Amano Khara Cast *Megumi Hayashibara - Rei Ayanami *Yūko Miyamura - Asuka Langley Shikinami *Megumi Ogata - Shinji Ikari Kyoto Animation Cast *Tomokazu Seki - Sousuke Sagara Satelight Cast *Takuma Terashima - Apollo *Yumi Kakazu - Silvia de Alisia Shin-Ei Animation Cast *Yumiko Kobayashi - Shinnosuke Nohara Sunrise Cast *Shintaro Asanuma - Kyo Sogoru *Sachiko Chijimatsu - Kosuke Kita *Jun Fukuyama - Lelouch vi Britannia *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Tesshō Genda - Daijirō Gō *Hozumi Gōda - Chirico Cuvie *Nana Hamasaki - Oldrin Zevon *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Guy Shishioh *Sōichirō Hoshi - Kira Yamato *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Akira Ishida - Athrun Zala *Maria Kawamura - Cham Huau *Subaru Kimura - Daisaku Nishikawa *Ami Koshimizu - Kallen Stadtfeld *Takehito Koyasu - Kururu *Etsuko Kozakura - Tamama *Takeshi Kusao - Dororo *Yūji Mitsuya - Hyouma Aoi *Mamoru Miyano - Setsuna F. Seiei *Showtaro Morikubo - Banjo Haran *Shigeru Nakahara - Shion Zaba, Shō Zama *Jouji Nakata - Giroro *Hirofumi Nojima - Gainer Sanga *Megumi Ōhara - Ippei Mine *Takahiro Sakurai - Suzaku Kururugi *Yukinaga Shiraishi - Ken'ichi Gō *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Orpheus Zevon *Kenichi Suzumura - Shinn Asuka *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kōki Uchiyama - Banagher Links *Miyuki Ueda - Chizuru Nanbara, Megumi Oka *Kumiko Watanabe - Keroro *Keaton Yamada - Juuzou Naniwa *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta *Kunihiko Yasui - Ippei Mine *Keiko Yokozawa - Silky Mau *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Allelujah Haptism *Yukana - C.C. Toei Cast *Toshio Furukawa - Daisaku Enjoji *Hideyuki Hori - Tetsuya Jin *Natsuki Hanae - Shiro Kabuto *Aya Hisakawa - Hotaru Mizuki *Showtaro Morikubo - Koji Kabuto *Toshihiko Seki - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed Trivia *All debuting series from Super Robot Wars X-Ω serves as debuts in this game. *Universes that were merged in this game: **Universal Century: Crayon Shin-chan, Daitarn 3, Dancouga, Gaogaigar, Getter Robo Armageddon, Godzilla, Zeta Gundam, Gundam ZZ, Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Gundam Unicorn, Mazinger Z: Infinity, UFO Robot Grendizer **Cosmic Era: Combattler V, Dorvack, Gundam Seed Destiny, Lightspeed Electroid Albegas, Star Driver, Voltes V **Anno Domini: Code Geass, Full Metal Panic, GoShogun, Gundam 00, Zegapain **?: Rebuild of Evangelion **?: Eureka Seven, Genesis of Aquarion, Gunbuster, Overman King Gainer **?: Aura Battler Dunbine **?: Sgt. Frog Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers